


Companion

by ReinaWritesStuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Drabble, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, Gen, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, jonerys baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff
Summary: Daenerys finds herself followed by a peculiar shadow.





	Companion

Dany walked across the nearly-empty courtyard, her cloak grazing the ground at her heels. With no other sounds but the winds carrying snow, it was almost hard to make out the sounds of feet behind her. The pace almost matched hers footsteps, but she didn’t look behind her. She knew he’d been following her for some time same as he’d done every day; silent as the dead. He was truly given the right name, she thought.

“Your Grace,” Missandei called out as she approached Dany, “Word was received from Lord Tyrion. He has secured funds to…”

She caught a glimpse of the glowing red eyes a short distance behind the queen and furrowed her eyebrows curiously.

“He still follows you?” she asked. Dany turned around briefly to meet eyes with the direwolf, now seated at attention. His stark white fur gently blowing and his gaze fixated on her.

“Apparently so,” she replied.

“Perhaps, he has been sent to watch over you,” Missandei smiled, the implication not lost on Dany, who smirked in return.

“No, I almost thought as much, too. But, he denies it. I’m not sure as to why Ghost follows me.”

For weeks, Dany found herself shadowed by Ghost. At first, she thought it was only because of her proximity to Jon. Jon always said that Ghost was rarely not at his heels. But, she soon realized that it was not Jon who was being followed. Sometimes she would meet with her small council and hear his huffs or quiet howls nearby. Other times, she was outside alone with her dragons when she would catch sight of his white coat in the distance as if he was waiting for her. He rarely got too close to the dragons. Less out of fear and more out observation, watching all of their movements. Almost as if he was making certain that even they were careful with her.

His behavior, though recent, increased to the point that he could’ve been mistaken as being _her_ companion instead of Jon’s. It was puzzling that the direwolf, an animal she had no true connection to, would have developed such a keen interest in her as if she were a Stark.

“He'd never hurt you,” Jon had told her when she privately mentioned it to him.

“Of course not, I know,” Dany sighed, “I'm not frightened or upset, at all. I'm curious. He follows me now more than he follows you. What have I done? Does he not trust me?”

“I’d think the opposite actually. You’d know if he didn’t trust you. Certainly if he didn’t like you.” He placed his hand on her cheek as he often would when they were away from prying eyes. “But, he doesn't like just everyone. So, maybe that says something.”

“I'm honored then,” she smiled, covering his hand with her own.

Reassuring as it had been, she was still unsure of the reasoning. However, she didn’t fret. It became rather nice having him as another guard of sorts. Dany would often receive unfriendly side glances by some members of other northern households. She didn’t let it bother her, but she was more than pleased when one protective growl from Ghost would quickly avert their gazes.

One night, while she was alone in her room after feeling a bit ill that day, she heard the familiar faint rustling in the hall. His feet lightly padded back and forth in front of her door as if on patrol. At first she ignored the sounds as she was still recovering some. But, she couldn’t bring herself to ignore him for too long. Finally, she opened the door, and he immediately stopped. His ears turned towards her, giving her all of his attention.

“Are you alone, Ghost?” She glanced down the hall to see that it was empty. “Well, come in then.”

He walked in confidently, his body was nearly as tall as her as he passed her. Where his height had frightened some, Dany naturally took no issue with it. She closed her door and returned to sitting in the chair near the fireplace.

“I do not have any food for you. I’m sorry,” she remarked remorsefully. He didn’t seem to care. He only curled up near her, warming himself. His light breaths almost mimicked sighs. “So, you do not want food. Then why have you taken to following me so much? Can I be certain that you weren’t just sent by Jon to spy on me somehow?”

He blinked his eyes at her slowly as she spoke as if he was listening to her. As if he could almost speak back to her. She laughed.

“I don’t mind. You’re good company.” He placed his head in her lap softly as she stroked his cottony fur, basking in his calming presence. Whatever it was causing his affection towards her, Dany truly did enjoy having her new friend around.

“You won’t tell me why you’re so attached to me, will you?” she smiled. Ghost shifted, gently nuzzling his head against Dany’s stomach, before resting it again on her. The direwolf closed his eyes serenely as she continued running her hand over his coat.

“Such a curious creature,” she said with a peaceful grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little diddy that I put together a while back and forgot that I wrote until now. Fingers crossed for at least one Dany/Ghost bonding scene in season 8.


End file.
